


guide you through

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Social Anxiety, friendly!blurryface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler goes to a café to get a peppermint mocha and the trip yields far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guide you through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongi_hyungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongi_hyungs/gifts).



> go check out "care what you think" by Sharknut. it's really good and it's where i found out about the friendly!blurry tag!  
> DISCLAIMER: i don't know anything about anxiety, so if any of this is wrong, i apologize.

Tyler only wanted some coffee.

He walked into the café, trying to keep his mind focused on a warm peppermint mocha. He got in the line and looked up at the barista. He had tucked his fluffy, faded blue hair underneath a hat, and one of his muscular arms had a colorful tattoo sleeve. Wow, Tyler thought, he's really cute. He felt his anxiety start up a little, but Blurry was quick to keep it at bay. " **ssh,"** they whispered, **"you're** **going** **to** **be** **fine."** ****

Tyler had thankfully calmed down before he made it to the front of the line, which surprised him. There had only been three people in front of him. He looked up at the barista - Josh, his name tag read - and almost stopped breathing. He was even hotter up close! His hands started shaking.

 _Oh my god, Blurry_ , Tyler internally panicked, _what am I supposed to do?_

 **"calm** **down,"** Blurry soothingly advised. **"it's** **all gonna be okay. just remember to breathe, okay? in, out. in, out."**

Tyler did as they instructed, the moment's anxiety leaving his body along with the air he exhaled. He looked at the cashier with newly-found confidence and ordered his drink without a stutter or a trip-up. **"good job, ty! that was perfect!"** Blurry praised, causing Tyler to smile to himself. Josh soon called him to get his drink. Tyler walked up to the counter and picked up his mocha. 

"Thanks, um, Josh," Tyler said, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome, cutie," Josh smoothly responded.

Tyler's face immediately heated up. Josh noticed and chuckled a bit. Tyler went to a table close to the counter so that way he could be close to him, even though they'd literally just met. Tyler drank his coffee in peace, occasionally stealing glances at Josh. It made him a lot happier.

It was the beginning of December, so the weather was already cold to begin with. As time went on, however, it just got colder and colder, and more and more people began piling into the café. Tyler soon found a few people staring at him. They were watching his every move, studying him, _judging him_. Tyler felt his breath pick up. His hands began to tremble, and his palms became sweaty. Before he knew it, he was having an anxiety attack. More people began watching him with concern, which only made matters worse. Tyler collapsed to the floor. **"tyler, just relax! count to ten! something!"** Blurry tried to help, but Tyler could tell they were panicky too. Josh ran over to him and wrapped him in his arms. "C'mon, man, just breathe slowly. You got this. You're fine, you're fine. Shhh, breathe with me. In, two, three. Out, two three," Josh cooed, rubbing his back. Tyler, despite his shaking, tried to match his breathing with Josh's. Thankfully, it worked. Tyler sat there on the floor for a second, regaining his focus, then wrapped his arms around Josh as well as he could. 

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

"Oh, it's no problem..." Josh trailed off.

"Oh! It's Tyler. Tyler Joseph. Sorry."

The two of them talked for a little longer until Tyler had to leave. "Bye, Josh," Tyler said.

"Wait!" Josh put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Can I, uh, have your number?"

"Of course." Tyler quickly typed in his number into Josh's phone and vice versa. They said their goodbyes and Tyler went on his way. 

 _isn't he great, blurry?_ Tyler told Blurry excitedly.

**yeah, ty. he really is.**


End file.
